Please Stay
by Melodious Echo Of Oblivion
Summary: W-why did you go? Where are you? I...miss you. Oneshot.


**A/N: **_I seem to have this weird habit of writing songfics and oneshots when I'm low on inspiration for things… ._. So uhm, hope you enjoy this…wonderful oneshot. (x It's based off "Please Stay" by Westlife. I just discovered this song today and it gave me inspiration for uhm…this. ^^; Hope you guys like it, and please R&R! (:_

_If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you,_

_Not to go but to stay in my arms,_

_Would you walk out the door,_

_Like you did once before?_

_Be different,_

_Please stay,_

_Don't go._

When you told me that this was the last straw, Zexion, my heart broke in half. When you stood at the door, duffle bag hanging from your shoulder, lexicon in hand, and a look that showed respect but authority at the same time, my heart tore easily like paper. But when you closed the front door silently behind you, my heart faded and disintegrated, blowing away into the same cold night you walked out.

I saw the engagement ring on the kitchen table, untouched, and I sobbed as silently as you closed the door.

I thought I heard you say "Farewell, Demyx," but I could've been mistaken for all I know.

I would've gotten on my knees, and beg and plead for you to stay with me. I'm not even sure why you left. But your mind was already made up. You'd be going who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. And I say that as dull as you would. As you did.

"Why did you go? Where are you? I…miss you."

_If I call out your name like a prayer,  
Would you leave me alone with my tears?  
Knowing I need you so,  
Would you still turn and go?  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay.  
Don't go,  
Please stay._

My silent sobbing turned into screaming, into begging. The kitchen table was beginning to house the puddles of tears I left on it, like a sidewalk to the rain. I clawed at the table, and I dropped to the ground. I grasped a table leg in my hand, hoping it wouldn't disappear like you did. My face was stained with sadness, with loneliness. The cold linoleum was as cold as your stare when you left. You knew very well that I need you with me; I don't do well by myself. But you went out the door anyway. You're so cold, Zexion. So cold.

"W-why did you go? Where are you? I…miss you."

_I loved you before I even knew your name,  
And I wanted to give you my heart,  
But then you came back after leaving me one time,  
I knew that the heartache would start._

Remember the day we first met? I do. It was a Saturday. At the coffee house. I was new to Hallow Bastion, and I just so happened to stumble upon the Hallow Bastion Coffee House, or "HBCH," as the locals dubbed it. I was parched ever since I got off the plane from Atlantica, I can't trust any of the flight attendants. Their fake smiles plastered to their pretty faces just creeps me out, and I'd never want to find out what they'd put in my drink. So I waited the 6 hours before I could quench my thirst. Boy, I realized that was the worst choice of my life! My throat was really dry (I was accustomed to drinking something every 2 minutes, as we did in Atlantica, so you could see how horrid this was), and I could hardly speak. And my saliva could only get me so far, y'know? I was pretty desperate for a mocha latte. And as soon as I found HBCH, I saw it as heaven-on-Earth. And when I saw _you_ in there, notepad in hand, hair dancing over your eyes, head tilted, slightly smiling at a customer, I was no longer on a heaven-on-Earth. I was just in heaven. I stared in awe at the beauty in front of me, you. You, were just, beautiful. I knew I had to ask you out then and there. The way your eyes sparkled, the way your hair shined, the way your lips curved into a subtle smirk, you were the best one for me. You knew it, too. And when I walked through the door, bell chiming behind me, I think you thought the same of me. In fact, we were so caught up in each other for so long that some unruly teenager knocked down my luggage. And then my sitar case and I fell down with it. Between the snickering of that teenager and his friends, you immediately dropped your notepad and bent down to help me. When you asked if I was all right, I thought you were a guardian angel of some sorts. You were terribly smooth at everything you did, y'know. The way you took me by the wrists and slowly picked me up. The way you put my luggage back upright. The way you checked my sitar case for any dents (before I could). You were so passionate, so loving, so caring. You just hid it under that slate hair of yours. You hid so well. But I found you. I found you, Zexion.

"Thanks, Zexion," I was looking at your nametag that said "Hello! My name is (Zexion)!" It seemed too friendly and happy for your personality.

"May I take your order, Demyx?" you asked.

"W-wait, how do you know my name?"

"Your luggage ID. And it is on your sitar case in graffiti print," you had pointed out.

"Oh yeah, huh. 2 mocha lattes please," I smiled sheepishly.

"2? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Just you."

Your face turned a deep shade of red.

"D-demyx, I can't just take a break."

"Please?"

You sighed.

Score for Demyx.

After a few hours of chatting (mostly me, you just listened), I invited you to my new condo. Your shift was already over. You refused at first, but I managed to convince you. You're a gullible soul, Zexy. It was already dark outside and you said you didn't have anywhere else to go. You were shivering, and it was only autumn. There were goosebumps covering your arms. So I gave you the leather jacket I was wearing, and you reluctantly accepted it. I'm used to cold weather. We walked together, side by side. You have _no_ idea ho much I wanted to hold your hand.

I unlocked the door to my new place, and you just stared. You took off my jacket and gave it to me, and you went back to staring at all the stuff that filled the living room. Of course, all my music equipment was there (from my band), along with my iHome, thank goodness! I pulled out my wonderful iPod Classic from my jacket pocket, filled with all the greatest songs from Basshunter to Imogen Heap, and plugged it in. I put it on Shuffle, and the perfect song for me to bust my move came on: "When I Get You Alone" by Robin Thicke. Oh man, I almost started bursting into laughter. I think you did too, Zex, because you covered your mouth and your visible eye went wide. That's okay, because I did the same. I decided to be funny, so I jumped on top of one of the amps and started lip synching. You liked it a lot, because you began chuckling. I knew there was a laugh in you! I did a few wacky dance moves I picked up from my choreographers and you couldn't stop laughing. In fact, you literally fell on the laminate floor and started crying from watching the disaster of me! After that song finished, "Teenage Dream," the Glee cover, came on. Screw Robin Thicke (**A/N: **_Noo, not really. I love him_), _this_ song was perfect. I began to sing along with Darren Criss and the rest of the Warblers. Sadly, that funny moment lasted about 3 minutes, and you said you were going to have to go soon. I didn't want you to leave, so I invited you to stay the night. After a few minutes of careful consideration, you said yes. I dragged a futon out of a stray box and set it up for you. You asked if I needed any help, but I said you're a guest, and you should just stay put. You pouted a little bit and sat down on an amp. I let you mess around with my iHome to find a decent song to listen to while I did some things, and we both found out we have the same taste in music.

"You like Vocaloid?" you looked amused through your visible eye.

"W-well…yeah…you?" I stammered. I was embarrassed about it. I mean, you don't see most adults listening to computerized voices.

"Of course. I appreciate any type of music, _especially_ J-pop, if Vocaloid is in that category."

"Len Kagamine?"

"Why would I like Gakupo?"

"So true."

And we laughed for a while.

Then you put on "Please Stay" by Westlife.

"If I call out your name…" your voice trailed off and you looked at me.

"Like a song…" my voice was a little scratchy, but apparently some girls find it sexy.

I really wanted to ask you out.

"Zexion?" I shyly said.

"Hm?"

I looked into your eyes (your hair was out of your face for once). They were so beautiful.

I was so caught up in your eyes that I didn't even realize it was midnight.

"Well, um, the bathroom is over there, I think. I-if you wanna wash up, that is," I immediately averted my glance to the side of the room. I could feel a blush covering my face.

And you nodded and left to wash up.

"Please stay…don't go…please…stay…" I sang along as it ended.

In the morning, you were gone. There was a note on the kitchen counter, saying thank you and we should do this again sometime. You also left your number on the bottom. I smiled at that. I knew that number would forever be on my phone.

Speed dial 1.

Dial tone.

"Hello?"

"H-hey Zex, it's Demyx."

"Zex?"

"I-I'm sorry! If you don't like the nickname, that is. I always give my friends nicknames."

I could hear you smiling through the phone.

"Of course I like it, Demyx. It just caught me slightly off guard."

"Oh…so do you wanna hang out today after work?"

"I'm off today, so yes, I'd love to." There was sincerity in your voice.

"Okay! Wanna meet in about an hour at HBCH?"

You said sure, and said goodbye.

Hang up.

I rushed getting ready, because I wanted to see you as soon as possible.

I left half an hour early, it was gonna be a long walk.

I walked into HBCH, bell chiming behind me once again, and I saw you in there, sitting on a stool.

"Hey Zexion," I grinned ear to ear.

"Hello Demyx," you matched my smile.

I took a seat next to you.

"I already ordered our mocha lattes, if you don't mind," you looked at the tile below.

"Oh, thank you! So Zexion, I'd like to ask you something, if _you_ don't mind."

"Go ahead, Demyx."

"Well, ever since I saw you here yesterday, I really wanted to ask you out. So, will you?" Worry plastered itself to my face.

You looked away. You looked angry.

And you sure as heck scared me.

"Y-yes. I will," you said as relief took over me.

You have _no_ idea how happy I was.

Those next few months were the best of my life. You moved in after some coaxing from me, though you insisted that there was no need to buy another bed and you were comfy enough on the futon. I agreed, but I made sure to get you a thicker blanket. You made breakfast every other day, you awesome cook. You took me to the park and walked for hours straight, not saying a word. Just being in each other's presence was enough, I guess. You dragged me to the bookstore with you often, and we read. You stuck to those giant novels that I'd never be able to read. I went with manga. Sometimes if it was a series I liked, you'd buy it for me. And I would do the same for you and your novels. One Sunday it was your birthday, and I bought you a lexicon. It took a _lot_ of asking around to find one, but I got it! Your face brightened as soon as you opened it, taking in the crisp new pages of the book. You always said that was the best part of any book, next to the plot. The newness and cleanliness. I would take you to the aquarium; it reminded me of home. I'd show you all the crazy sea animals that danced in the water. So graceful, so free. I bought you a black duffle bag with your name embroidered on it. I wrote you songs on my sitar and my piano. You loved it so much. You were happy for a really long time. You always smiled. You laughed and joked. You became more social. You said it was because of me. I just beamed and playfully smacked you. You were happy for a really long time. Until Axel came along.

Axel was quite the interesting character, you noted. He really was, though. He had just moved in next door, and he knocked on ours to see if we could help him out. Being good neighbors, we said yes. We introduced ourselves as couple, something we don't normally do. But something about Axel just made us want to tell him everything. He was a spontaneous fellow. Fiery hair, bright green eyes, tattoos under his eyes, everything about him screamed "TALK TO ME!" So we talked through the whole day, in between lugging boxes and such to his condo. We learned that he was in a band called The Heartless and he was the main singer. He loves Vocaloid, mostly the works of Rin Kagamine. He said reading was just something to do in his spare time. He has a blond boyfriend. He has a collection of various RPGs. So Axel and I played a few before me and Zex had to go home. Zexion wasn't really the biggest fan of video games. So when we walked out the door, I promised Axel that we'd hang out again sometime. He's a killer at Pokémon.

The next day you had work, and Axel had asked me to come over. Not even you. Just me. I found that a little strange, but went to his house anyway. I left a note on the counter saying I'd be at Axel's and you should drop by later. I knocked on the door and found it unlocked, so I walked in.

"Hey Ax? I'm here!"

Suddenly I was pinned up against a wall.

"Demyx," he hissed into my ear, licking it at the same time.

"W-what're you d-doing?" It was pretty arousing, I admit, what he was doing, but it wasn't right. I'm with you, not him.

"I told you I had a blond boyfriend," he whispered seductively.

I shivered. How could I have been so stupid? Not many blonds resided here in Hallow Bastion.

"Axel, you know I'm with Zexion." I fought his grasp and he let go.

"Not for long," he said in a sing-song voice.

A blindfold went over my eyes and I felt drowsy.

Before I passed out, my last thoughts were of you.

When I awoke, I was on a bed. A king-sixed bed with silk sheets. I was cold, too. I looked down and realized I didn't have any clothes on, shoot. They were strewn about on the carpet, and when I leaned down to pick it up, I heard a voice.

"Oh no you don't, cutie." It was Axel.

"A-a-axel? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." And with that, he jumped off the bed and waltzed out the room.

I was about to attempt to grab my clothes again when I felt this sharp jab of pain. Gosh, what did he do? I decided to stay where I was on the bed. It was probably just cramps from lying down for so long, which must be it.

I guess it wasn't.

"DEMYX?" you were suddenly standing in the doorway. You've never raised your voice at me before.

"I have no idea what happened, Zex. Demyx just jumped me, and then it came down to, well, this!" Axel had a gleam in his eye as he tried his best to look and sound pitiful.

W-what?

"N-no! Zexion, it's not what you think…" I was starting to tear up, I could sense what was about to happen next.

"No. Just, no, Demyx. I'm leaving." And you left.

"WHY?" I screamed at Axel. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"So I could do this," and he leaned towards me, lips touching mine.

I shoved him off and grabbed my clothes. I walked out of his place in a huff. He just chuckled and said, "I'll leave the door unlocked for you, babe."

I walked into our condo, you were nowhere in sight.

"Zexion?" I called worriedly.

Silence.

"You here?"

Silence.

Speed dial 1.

Dial tone.

"Demyx." Your voice sounded sullen.

"Zexion! Axel, he-"

"Jumped you, I am aware. He has got a poker-face, but I can read him easily. I just need some space for a while, okay Demyx?"

"O-okay…"

Hang up.

You didn't come back until a week later, and things just went back to normal after that. We never spoke of Axel again. And from what I know, he doesn't even live next to us anymore.

But my heart still hurt from when you left. It was the longest week of my life. I hardly ate or slept. It was horrible, I really needed you. But then you waltzed in a week later, white roses in hand. That made my day.

But you were never the same after that. That was the only thing that didn't go back to normal. Somehow I felt like you thought I was lying. But I was telling the truth the whole entire time. Please believe me.

"W-why did you go? Where are you? I…miss you." 

_If I called out your name like a song,  
That was written for you,  
You alone.  
Would you still hurt my pride?_

_Oh hey, how I cried  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay._

Tears slid down my face as I reminisced those wonderful times, before you left for the last time. I grasped your engagement ring in my hand so hard it left a mark. You drive me nuts, Zexion. I swear, if I ever see you again-

Things won't be the same. Who am I kidding, I'll never see you! You just left, straight out the door. It's cold outside. Did you pack a jacket in your duffle? How about coffee? No, not coffee. You never liked that stuff. Mocha latte. Did you pick one up at HBCH? I hope you're warm enough. I know cold weather isn't your thing.

"Z-zexy…" I whispered into the darkness.

"W-why did you go? Where are you? I…miss you," I muttered for the third time.

I ran out of tears.

I screamed.

"ZEXION!"

"WHY?"

Speed dial 1.

"We're sorry-"

Speed dial 1.

"We're-"

Speed dial 1.

"We're sorry, but-"

Speed dial 1.

"We're sorry, but the number you're trying to reach is no longer available."

Hang up.

_Please stay, don't go._

_Please stay, don't go._

_Please stay._

And they all lived crappily ever after.

**A/N: **_Hnggg. I intended for tis to be longer but I ran out of inspiration towards the end…Sorrry. But thank yu so much for getting to the bottom! Hahaaa. Please R&R!_


End file.
